Oresama shall COOK!
by animegleek
Summary: Sometimes Atobe is just too mr. know-it-all and...cooking is something he overdid. CRACK!


Thanks for your help EctasticPetenshi! And also Atobe can be a little bit exaggerated here so don't complain its fiction anyway!

Hello fellow readers

Ever wonder how Atobe cooks? Or perhaps what he can cook?

My friends…

RULE# 10: NEVER LET ATOBE KEIGO COOK!

* * *

It was Wednesday after lunch and Atobe's next subject is home economics. He got his overly brought ingredients with him inside a golden paper bag.

Let's see what he got:

Nori

Sugar

Salt

Pepper

1 lb shelled scallops

Breadcrumbs; and

Fresh Italian parsley

His group mates brought the other ingredients.

Atobe walked out of his classroom confidently as soon as he got all the ingredients. He saw his home economics teacher trembling while peaking inside their classroom

"Miss Lillian what are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Eep! A-Atobe-kun! I d-didn't see you there!" she answered sweating uncontrollably.

Atobe raised an eyebrow and then turned around to walk inside his classroom again. He snapped his fingers and said, "Everyone! Line up!" he ordered.

With one 'graceful' snap everyone had lined up (…elementary?)

Shishido smacked his forehead, boy even he was following this narcissistic freak outside the courts.

"O-okay class we are now going to the home economics room and make sure to avoid breaking utensils and or injuring yourselves." she said with a weak, unsure tone.

Everyone nodded their heads in approval and headed out to the H.E. Room.

Opening the door…sparkling room and shimmering utensils…

The students entered the room and went to their corresponding tables.

Hate to admit it but Atobe has his' personalized…with golden en-carved Japanese characters of his yours truly heavenly name (for the sanity's sake! God is that even necessary!).

Ah, now in came the menu… _Cape Sante Alla Veneziana_

A pleasant reminder: these are called 'normal' to rich people (...in anime world, yes. In real world, they just act like us)

Everything was going well until…

SNAP!

"Oh brother." Shishido sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Since ore-sama is very charitable, he will do the cooking and let his group mates rest!" he announced.

"But Atobe" –Ms. Lillian was cut off –

"They all get perfect score, just like ore-sama (in this situation only)." he said raising his chin.

"I'm fine with that as long as I have a score." Shishido smirked.

"This is a group work Atobe-kun! Not an individual one!" the teacher squeaked/ answered back.

"Sensei, are you saying that my charitable act is very wrong?" he asked, looking at her seriously.

Yeah! Definitely wrong!

"Err...no, proceed." his teacher replied cowardly.

"Okay let us begin with the real way." Atobe snapped.

In came the ingredients, accompanied by what his group mates brought.

1 lb shelled scallops  
salt and pepper  
breadcrumbs  
2 tablespoons extra-virgin olive oil  
2 tablespoons butter  
half lemon juiced  
1/2 cup white dry wine (no longer needed)  
2 - 3 Italian parsley, finely chopped

Nori

Sugar

Oil

Well at least they brought the complete ingredients with Atobe's ingredients.

Oshitari got the necessary utensils for their recipe and gave it Atobe, "Well, it's up to you Atobe…try not to overwhelm yourself in one simple step you achieve here." Oshitari patted his friend's shoulder.

Atobe placed his gloves on.

Okay here we go:

_Step 1:_

_Season the scallops with salt and pepper. Dredge lightly on breadcrumbs shacking off the excess._

Okay step 1 clear!

While doing this so, Shishido turned on the pan in order to heat up the oil and butter.

_Step 2:_

_Place the oil and butter in a skillet. When the butter starts foaming add the scallops._

The butter started to foam as said in step two but…"What the…! What'll I do?" Shishido panicked.

Faced palmed slapped!

"Shishido-san! Put on the scallops you have!" Ms. Lillian ordered.

"Watch ore-sama put on the scallops, ahn!" Atobe entered.

Animegleek: Let's hope the fire would calm down if ever…

He 'gracefully' held his tong and laid each of the scallops with hand pattern.

Oshitari clapped his hand, "Yeah right magnifico." Shishido rolled his eyes.

_Step3:_

_Reduce heat to medium high and sauté for about 2 minutes until golden on all sides._

For Atobe who loves being almighty let us set it to five minutes. Don't ask 'cause I don't know why.

Voila!

Dark gold, close to very...yeah that's right.

_Step 4:_

_Add a generous squeeze of lemon_

Atobe ordered a silver plate in order to put on the 'dark gold' scallops

He put on the scallops on the silver tray. Oh the horror of the steam! ( A/N:...corny stuff, sorry readers)

He squeezed some lemons. Not too much, not too less. And Nori!

_Step 5:_

_Top with the parsley, adjust salt and pepper, and serve at once._

Oshitari chopped some parsley and topped it on the scallops.

Shishido put on some salt and pepper, "Oi, Atobe how much?" he asked.

"Keep going. I'll tell you when to stop Shishido." Atobe responded.

Shake

Shake

Shake

Shake

Shake

"Enough!" Atobe ordered.

Wonder...P.S. I'll be on percentage

65% pepper

35% salt

"Sensei, were finished." Atobe called. Sparkling aura...ON

"Is that so, Atobe-kun? Okay then let me taste it." she smiled.

"Ah, sugoi! They're already finished?" "As expected from the king!" went his classmates' whispers.

...1...

...2...

...3...

...chomp...

Their teacher let go of the fork and paled.

"Sensei?" Atobe asked.

She covered her mouth and rushed outside.

Murmurs started, "What happened?" they all went.

"D! D! IT'S A D!" she screamed outside.

Atobe was delighted, a D...yes, it meant DELICIOUS! His teacher just can't express it properly that's why she ran out and it was so delicious she can only say D! (...please don't ask the dumfounded reaction)

Curious enough Oshitari and Shishido tried and had the same reaction as their sensei.

"Atobe...you're overjoyed...and what sensei meant...I don't think it's the same as what you have in mind" Oshitari wheezed.

"Nonsense Oshitari, ore-sama is an all-around expert! And he doesn't make a big mistake!" Atobe answered ego so big pride so high.

"Why your ego is is as big as Asia!" Shishido thought as he tried to straightened himself.

"It's decided! Ore-sama will cook for his team! I am inviting you to come over my 'place' as I cook this oh so delicious meal again!" he exclaimed (...reminds me of Tamaki Suou of Ouran High)

Shishido and Oshitari paled more.

Fast forward, Atobe's mansion...

"Dinner is served." the butler announced.

The tray was opened and...

"...food...?" they all thought.

...I hope they're still alive...

End!

* * *

...any forms of reviews are always accepted and I'm sure all of you think at the end the author exaggerated so much, I know but then my reason...it's fiction I can do what I want...so forgive me and thank you for giving time to read this!

I just want to thank EcstaticPetenshi about the recipe idea and what Atobe will bring. I give her credits for this thanks so much for your help even though I made it close to fully corny stuff

Anyway thank you! ^_^

Criticize the story all you want, positive, negative, uh...ok? any as long as it's about the story ^^. I accept frank reviews so it's fine be frank in whatever way you want!


End file.
